moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucien Chartres
|Row 2 title = Born|Row 2 info = Fenris Isle 15 L.C. 23 Years Old|Row 3 title = Positions|Row 3 info = Count Destroyer Captain Battle-Mage|Row 4 title = Prefixes|Row 4 info = "Count" "Captain" "Battle Mage"|Row 5 title = Faction *Allegiance|Row 5 info = Grand Alliance * Stormwind Navy * Sovereign Order * Circle of Magi|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful-Good|Row 7 title = Denomination|Row 7 info = 16pxStormwindian|Row 8 title = Religion|Row 8 info = Holy Light|Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = Alive|Branch = Royal Stormwind Navy|Service = 33 L.C - Present|Rank = Midshipman 33 - 34 L.C Lieutenant 34 - 36 L.C Captain 36 L.C - Present|Unit = 36 L.C - Present: * "Magebreaker" 19th Division Redridge Fleet, HMRN|Commands = Captain 36 L.C -Present: * "Magebreaker" 19th Division, Redridge Fleet, HMRN|Battles = |Awards = }}Lucien Chartres, born Lucien Isenhammer, is the first son of Darith Isenhammer and Talysa Chartres. While raised relatively out of the spotlight, he was trained in Stormwind in the Circle of Mages and learned not only a competent grip on arcane magics, but also the traits of temperance and control. It was not until the Broken Shore that he would prove his capability in leadership and command, harnessing his powers over the Arcane as a Battle-Mage of the Circle. Leading the soldiers of Ridgegarde and Embergarde to victory, he earned the title of Count of Ridgegarde. However, due to his view on the inaction from his father, he decided he would separate from his father's house, not wanting any of the glories he would earn himself to be claimed by his absent and exiled father. From June 38 L.C, he would stand independent from House Isenhammer, leading the House of Chartres into new uncharted waters. Currently he resides at Chester Hill Estate. History Born in 15 L.C in Fenris, Lucien had a relatively dull upbringing, with the death of his mother some years later being particularly hard on him. When his family returned to Stormwind, he was enrolled among the Mages Circle in Stormwind. Tutelage in Stormwind Within the Mages Circle in Stormwind, Lucien developped an affinity for Arcane Magic and proved to be talented in it's use. Not only did he have a natural talent, but he also proved to be able to demonstrate an admirable temperance of such powers. He was acknowledged several times with merits to accredit this control. While he did not use the Arcane to it's full potential - therefore never unleashing it's full power - It did allow him to graduate and begin his duty as Battle-Mage of Stormwind. A few weeks after finishing, he was assigned to the Stormwind Royal Navy where he would serve there for many years. Navy Life In 33 L.C having turned 18, he was assigned to a Fleet which was engaged with the Horde in the sea south of Krasarang Wilds during the Landfall Campaign. He performed his duties admirably and would continue to do so up until the end of the war against Garrosh, sailing to the very heart of Ogrimmar and laying siege to the city by sea. During the Iron Horde's invasion into Azeroth, he was once again deployed with the Navy to the Blasted Lands where the Navy served as ranged battery support while the armies fielded by the Alliance made a push into Draenor. While he was not sent forth immediately into Draenor, he was tasked several months after the initial Invasion to Stormshield. There he was given command of a small flotilla of tactical vessels and tasked with hindering the Horde's advance on Ashran and also the Iron Horde's holdings in Gorgrond. Broken Shore After his service in Draenor, he was risen to the rank of Captain, charged with command of a Destroyer. Aboard the Destroyer, he carried the soldiers of his father's army of Redridge against the Burning Legion on the Broken Shore. Despite his valiant effort, the invasion failed and Chartres was forced to retreat to Stormwind. It was not until several months later that he would return to the Broken Shore and ensure the fall of the Tomb of Sargeras. Once the Broken Shore was secured, he returned to Stormwind and was granted the lands of Ridgegarde by his father for his service to the Kingdom. Despite this act, a growing gap between the father and son had begun growing. Believing his father had grown complacent over the years, he viewed his retreat to Embergarde and isolation from the world as a discredit to the family name. More so that Lucien's glories were used for his father's own bettering enraged the young count. Taking immediate action, he declared himself independent from House Isenhammer, creating his own House Chartres and taking the lands of Ridgegarde and the manor of Chester Hill in Stormwind from his father. Battle for Azeroth With new land and title, as well as command of a Destroyer in the Stormwind Navy. He ammassed funding to commission a second vessel to his own name anchored in Stormwind and furthermore pledged himself as a Benefactor to the Sovereign Order. His motives behind his benefaction to the Order remains vague, though his motives for reclaiming Lordaeron - the land from which he hails from - is among them. Perhaps second to that is his faith in the Holy Light which he observes as being lacking among Lordaeron which is gripped by Undead and Forsaken. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:County of Ridgegarde Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Battlemage Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Naval Officers Category:Sovereign Order